


Making up for Lost Time

by AitanaTheFangirl



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/pseuds/AitanaTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna helps Elsa make it up to their parents for missing the funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making up for Lost Time

    Anna knew that something was off about Elsa…

    Sure, she had ice powers and all that, she hung out with Anna a lot more, and she was busy a lot with her work as Arendelle’s new queen, all things that Anna was accustomed to not seeing.

    But she was still a little sad, guilty, even… Anna couldn’t put her finger on it, but she could tell something was up, and she couldn’t stand seeing Elsa in pain like this.

    She was still a little hesitant about knocking on her sister’s door, but when she did, she was relieved when Elsa called, “Come in,” in response.

    Elsa looked up from the paper she was reading, Anna unable to tell what it was. A request for trade? Simply a letter?

    “Anna!” Elsa said with a smile, standing, but the smile was saddened, and her eyes were rimmed with red: she’d been crying. “What’s up?”

    “Hi, Elsa…” Anna started, feeling her face turn slightly red, fiddling with one of her braids. It was harder than she thought to be up front about something like this. “Are you okay?”

    “Yeah,” Elsa said, after a small, almost unnoticeable pause. “Yes, I’m fine… Why would you ask?”

    Anna shook her head, her braids dancing. “You’re not fine… I can tell. Something’s been bothering you.”

    Elsa sighed, sitting down again. “I’ve just been thinking about Mom and Dad… I never went to the funeral… I knew when it was, but I was worried about you. I was worried about everyone there. I was scared of my own power, and that was also why I shut you out all those years. I’ve already made it up to you, but I’m not sure if I can make it…” her voice broke, and she started crying, her head in her hands. “I’m not sure if I can make it up to them…”

    “They loved you, Elsa,” Anna said, bending over a little to put an arm around her shoulders. “That’s why they tried to help--”

    Then a thought hit her mind. “Do you want to go and build a snowman with me? Just us? We won’t even take Olaf and Kristoff with us.”

    Elsa looked up at her sister, her face blotchy. She wiped the tears off her face. “I… I’d like that.”

 

    Just like old times, but silently, Anna and Elsa walked to build a snowman, hand in hand. Anna knew where they were going, she had gone all too many times. It was foggy and the wind was cold, but for some reason, it didn’t bite. 

    “Anna, where--?”

    “Don’t worry… we’re almost there.”

    2 massive stones materialized out of the fog, side by side. Elsa cried again when she recognized the royal crest engraved on them, reading her parents’ names. Anna stood back, letting Elsa have her moment.

    “Hi, Mom… hi, Dad…” she whispered, tears still flowing readily. But she forced herself to smile. “I’m queen now… Anna and I have made everything right between us…” she laughed slightly. “She even knows I have powers, now… Everyone does… but that’s a long story. 

    “And the best part… I know how to control it, now…” She sent her power into the ground and up again, making icy, fractaled flower vines around the headstones, the tiny bit of light they caught making them sparkle just a little bit.

    She sniffled, tears making her nose run. “I miss you… I miss you so much, and thank you… thank you for trying to help, even if Anna was the only one who really could…” she gave a quivering breath, a cloud forming at her lips. “I know you tried really hard.”

    She paused for a moment, normal, non magical snow falling in fluffy white tufts drifting and dancing as they fell from the sky.

    She looked over her shoulder. Anna was still there. 

    “Let’s build a snowman…” she said.  “Just a normal one, that’s not alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Like Zelda? Check out my Zelda works! :D


End file.
